The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster alpinus, botanically known as Aster ‘X Pink’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘X Pink’. ‘X Pink’ is a new herbaceous perennial suitable for use as a landscape and container plant.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Vleuten, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Aster alpinus with compact habits and double flowers.
‘X Pink’ derived from open pollination in May of 2010 of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Aster alpinus from the Inventor's breeding program, reference no. 1001-02 (not patented), as the female parent. ‘X Pink’ was selected in June of 2012 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by cuttings in Noordwijk, The Netherlands in August of 2012 under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by tissue culture using meristem tissue and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.